Stolen Soul
by redpenkiller
Summary: <html><head></head>It was simple. Kidnapped. Turned into slave. You can call him a sex slave if you want. Miyuki, evil mastermind of major underground trading group Black Dia, had picked the best apple of the bunch. There's nothing wrong about having some kidnapped boy being your servant, right? It's ordinary… right?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah. This idea came out of nowhere. TRUST ME. Please leave a review… but that's probably too much work, right? **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Master<p>

"Miyuki-sama. Your dinner is ready," Eijun Sawamura said.

Miyuki Kazuya, evil mastermind of the richest underground trading company named Black Dia, laid back in his black chair. "Bring it here."

"Certainly."

The servant turned around and headed back to the kitchen to retrieve a tray of restaurant quality food. He returned to his master and placed it on the table. He stood up straight and focused his brown eyes on the bespectacled man. "Is there anything else you would like me to do for you, Miyuki-sama?"

Miyuki stared into space for a second before gesturing to the door at the end of the dark hallway. "After I'm done eating, sleep with me."

Eijun showed no sign of retaliation, for as he was used to this command. "Certainly, Miyuki-sama."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Eijun entered his master's bedroom. "Shall we begin?"<p>

Miyuki smirked as he got up from his table and slowly walked towards his servant. He placed his cold hands on the latter's slim waist. "Yes. Strip."

Eijun nodded. "Certainly."

He moved back an inch and began to take off his pure white bonnet. Then his black and white French maid dress. Then his white stockings. Then his black one inch heels. Then his white undershirt. Then his black garter. Then his underwear.

Now he was fully naked.

Which Miyuki liked too much for his own good. "Undress me."

"Yes, master." In less than two seconds, Eijun's semi-warm hands meddled with his owner's clothes, making them both naked.

The mastermind smirked as he climbed onto the bed and beckoned his servant forward with his index finger. The shorter brunette responded immediately.

The bespectacled man made space between his legs. "Sit."

Eijun did as he was told, ignoring the awkward sensation that was flowing through his veins. Miyuki's hands ran through his slightly chiseled chest, tracing the scars and scrapes along the skin. "My sweet property~"

Miyuki tilted his servant's head a bit so he could get a closer look at his neck. He frowned. "Aw man, the hickeys faded. Might as well make new ones, ne, Eijun?"

Eijun's ear twitched. It was only at this time that his owner uttered his first name.

The time when the temperature seemed to be getting warmer by the minute.

Seemed to.

Miyuki placed his lips on the brunette's neck and sucked, licked, and nibbled on it harshly, making Eijun whimper slowly.

It would have to go on like this for the rest of the night.

Every part of his body was put to use.

_Great_ use.

* * *

><p>Eijun looked at his naked self in the full length oval mirror that stood in the corner of his own room.<p>

The clear glass reflected the truth about himself after the night's "blast". Hickeys, possession marks, and red scars surrounded his body like thin plastic.

He no longer ruled himself and his own sanity. He was an unchangeable tv. Only his cherished master, Miyuki Kazuya, could change his channels.

_Only_ him.

As Eijun pulled on his blue and banana decorated pajamas and slipped into bed, he thought about the only thing he could.

_'Miyuki-sama is my all. I will always be his. I will stay with him forever. I am forever loyal to Miyuki-sama. I shall obey no other than Miyuki-sama…'_

The faint streak of moonlight painting his room lulled him to sleep.

Like always.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ball

* * *

><p><em> SLAP!<em>

Eijun felt his cheek sting as the sharp pain throbbed. He put his hand on the red bruise and averted his eyes from the ground to look at his entraged master. "Miyuki-sama, did I do something wrong?"

Miyuki gnashed his teeth in irritation. He looked at the bowl of miso soup before him. "You put too much pepper, you idiot! Didn't I tell you that I don't like spicy foods?"

Eijun batted his eyelashes. "I am sorry, Miyuki-sama. Would you like me to redo it for you?"

"Yes, please."

"Certainly." The brunette picked up the bowl and returned to the kitchen.

Miyuki sighed as he flipped through his phone polluted with unread messages. Until one of them caught his eye.

_ Sender: Kuramochi Youichi_

_ Message: Can't wait to see your new bitch at the party tonight~_

The bespectacled man's eyes widened._ 'Oh crap, I forgot about tonight's ball! Preparations!'_

He sprang up from the dining room's couch and flew to the kitchen where Eijun was dumping the soup into the sink. He turned around. "Is there something I can help you with, master?"

"Forget about the soup, I'll deal with it! Make preparations for the ball! All the stuff you need is in the storage room downstairs!"

Eijun blinked. "Would you like me to iron one of your suits, master?"

"Yes. Don't forget to wear one of the new dresses I bought you. Make sure the house is ready by eight."

"… Yes, Miyuki-sama."

* * *

><p>At precisely eight o'clock, the house was decorated with beautiful golden chandeliers, the floors were clean as a whistle. Not a spec of dust to be seen.<p>

Hundreds of different underground business men were swarming through the front entrance, being warmly greeted by the doormen.

One of the business men, a certain green-head dressed in a black tuxedo and a green tie, wandered around the second humongous living area until he found the guy he was searching for. "Yo, Kazuya!"

Miyuki looked up from the married couple he was talking to and grinned. "Youichi, sup?" He turned back to the couple and bowed. "Excuse me, please."

They nodded and headed to the bar.

Miyuki strolled toward his old time friend and held out a hand. "You look good in that suit, bro."

Kuramochi ignored his hand and laughed. "Hyaha, you look like a devil in that red suit though!"

He was right. The bespectacled man was wearing his all time favorite scarlet red suit with a violet tie and black shoes. "I _am_ a devil, sir. Haven't you already figured that out by now?"

The former shortstop smiled, his pure white teeth shining. "A'ight man!" He patted his friend's shoulder. "So, about that new servant of yours. When are you going to introduce me to them?"

Miyuki smirked. "After the first song plays."

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>The devil in the red suit made his way onto the stage, receiving a grand round of applause. He bowed as they did so.<p>

He held up his hand and the clapping seized. "Thank you, thank you all for coming here tonight! Ladies and gentlemen… children too, I now announce today the third anniversary of underground trading! We have been successful, through thick and thin, and this is where we stand. We shall continue to be successful until the day we fall! Nothing shall stop us! I am thy leader, and so art thou!"

The crowd cheered, whistled, and hooted, ecstatic about the night's major event. Miyuki bowed again and left the stage as the first song began to play.

Kuramochi winked. The devil winked back.

* * *

><p>The shortstop was led to Miyuki's master bedroom on the second floor. "Bro, why is it so dark here? I'm getting creeped out~"<p>

"Be quiet, scaredy cat."

Kuramochi rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

After walking up countless stairs, they finally reached the room. Kuramochi looked around and whistled as he took off his shoes. "Damn, this place is fancy! Such things shouldn't be able to exist!"

Miyuki scoffed as his friend plopped onto his memory foam bed and snuggled his face into the heavenly soft blankets. "Now then, shall I introduce you?"

The green-head's ear twitched and he sat up. "Yes, yes!"

The devil clapped twice in a slow fashion. "Sawamura! Come out the closet!"

"… Yes, Miyuki-sama."

In an instant, the huge brown wardrobe door creaked opened and out came a medium sized figure.

Eijun walked strutted towards his master in his new maid's dress: a red apron over the puffy white dress with red ruffles at the bottom and on the sleeves, white and black stripped stockings, a red choker with a black diamond hanging off of it, and his white bonnet. As an accessory, he wore a twenty-thousand dollar headband encrusted with rubies and real black diamonds.

Kuramochi was astounded. His mouth went completely dry.

He could use some water. Please?

"So, this is the new bitch you were talking about, huh, Kazuya? I see that you've really outdone yourself this time."

Eijun cocked his head. "May I ask of what you're referring to as 'new bitch', sir?"

Miyuki felt a vein pop out of his forehead. "I told you that he was dumber than a rock, Youichi. Anyways, Sawamura, meet Kuramochi Youichi, leader of underground trading group Cheetah Ring. Youichi, meet Sawamura Eijun. Fresh from the apple orchard."

Eijun bowed. "Nice to meet you, Kuramochi-san."

"Same here," the former shortstop greeted.

Miyuki jumped to his feet. "I gotta go check on my guests. Can't leave them hanging. By the way, Sawamura?"

"Yes?"

"I'll allow you to obey _any_ of Youichi's commands. Don't hesitate."

Eijun blinked. "Are you sure about that?"

Miyuki sneered. "Totally."

"Certainly, Miyuki-sama."

The devil opened the door and left.

Kuramochi chortled as he got to his feet and cha-cha slid towards the patient brunette. He put his hands on his waist and sweetly whispered into his ear. "You're pretty. But Kazuya never really told me your gender. So why don't we find out about what you really are under that dress, ne?"

Eijun could feel his face heating up uncharacteristically. "Is that an order, Kuramochi-sama?"

"Damn right."

The latter's insides churned into knots excruciatingly, but he began to undo his choker nonetheless at a medium pace, avoiding the sharp fasten that could cut his finger if he wasn't careful.

He couldn't disobey his current master.

Even if it was the price of his anus being tortured by the one thing he had to endure almost every night.

_Almost_.

"Certainly."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: After

* * *

><p>Eijun woke up with his back and ass sore.<p>

He had to endure with this type of pain almost every night.

Almost.

It was his obligation, after all.

He swung his legs to the opposite side of the bed, ignoring the soundly sleeping male beside him.

Eijun gazed at the articles of clothing scattered around on the floor. It made him cringe.

_'Messy,'_ he thought. He got up to his feet and began to collect Kuramochi's clothes first, folding them into neat piles. _'I'll take these to the laundry room after I dress up.'_

The tanned brunette set the green-head's clothes on the large black mahogany table and reached for his own, the pain surging through his veins even more.

It was worth it.

* * *

><p>Miyuki frowned as he saw Eijun walk through the hallway. He could have <em>sworn <em>he saw him limping.

"Whose clothes are those?" he asked.

Eijun turned around and locked eyes with his master's hazel ones. "Kuramochi-san's. It's custom to wash a guest's clothes. Especially after something like _that _happened."

The bespectacled man grabbed his servant's wrist and squeezed it tightly. "Don't fucking tell me he played around with you."

The brunette made a blank face. "What do you mean by that, Miyuki-sama?"

Miyuki facepalmed. Now he was fully convinced that his captive was officially stupid. Great job, man.

"Let me explain it to you in simpler words before I lose my temper," he said, his voice trembling in irritation.

_'You do that all the time,'_ Eijun thought.

"Did he fuck you?"

Silence.

"…"

"I _sure_ did, Kazuya," a sly voice rang out.

The two brunettes whipped their heads around to see Kuramochi leaning against the pure black wall in a pair of gray shorts and a red t-shirt. "Yo."

Eijun nodded. "I was just on my way to put your clothes in the washer. Would you still like me to do so?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Certainly." The teen went back to his task and paid his master no mind.

Once he turned the corner, Miyuki smirked at his comrade. "I know it's my fault since I said that Sawamura could obey your orders, but I never thought you'd go that far, Youichi."

"Hyaha! That's exactly the reason why you can't trust me, Ka-zu-ya~"

The two masterminds locked eyes that were filled with a death-like excitement, their fiery auras making the temperature rise indefinitely.

Sinister?

Half-jokingly.

Miyuki suddenly frowned. "Why are you wearing my clothes?"

Kuramochi shrugged. "What, did you expect me to come out naked?"

"Yep, so I could kick your ass for fucking my bitch!"

The former shortstop pulled down his shorts and underwear, leaving his ass out in the open. "What are you waiting for? Hit it, pervert."

Miyuki grinned as he walked backward, and then sprinted forward, dropkicking Kuramochi hard enough to make him yelp.

"Hyhaha, that was awesome!"

"Yeah, I know. Now get the fuck out my property."


End file.
